


lovely imposters

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Texting, all the characters but sea hawk and mermista are just background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sea Hawk and Mermista are delighted when they end up being Imposters with one another in Among Us. Scheming on-screen, and fluff off-screen, ensues.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	lovely imposters

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write this kind of thing but i just impulsively wrote this and it was alot of fun, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> here are the characters and their screen names/colours:  
> Mermista - blue/SeaRa  
> Sea Hawk - cyan/I am I am  
> Entrapta - brown/Entraptza  
> Catra - black/Crimsoncat  
> Adora - yellow/Adorable  
> Bow - red/bowboy  
> Glimmer - purple/Sparkles  
> Perfuma - pink/flower girl  
> Scorpia - white/scorphands

"Oh my god," Sea Hawk grins, staring at his screen. "Well isn't this  _ lovely _ , Mermista?"

_ Imposter  _ flashes across both Sea Hawk and Mermista's phones, showing Mermista's dark blue avatar with a matching balloon on its head, and Sea Hawk's obnoxiously cyan one. Sea Hawk - being the obsessive he is - spent money on the game, so his Avatar comes with a little stick man following him. 

Mermista can't help but smile, leaning into Sea Hawk. "Yeah, we're gonna demolish them."

"Right we are, baby!" Sea Hawk sings. 

-

"Ugh, don't follow me," Mermista groans. She inches away from Sea Hawk, moving from the card swipe in admin to the wires.

"Whyyy? We're a team!"

"Yeah," Mermista hits sabotage, causing the reactor to melt down. "And if one of us gets caught, the other one will too!”

"Neither of us are getting caught," Sea Hawk drags his avatar behind Mermista's, running to the reactor. 

There's only one person left in there when they get there. Mermista kills them quickly as Sea Hawk gasps. 

"I'm gonna report it." 

**I am I am:** Where

**CrimsonCat:** where

**SeaRa:** reactor

**Adorable:** We were like all just in there

**bowboy:** in med now

**Sparkles:** same, saw bow scan

**SeaRa:** who left last

**flower girl:** hm brown stuck around

**Entraptza:** huh??

**scorphands:** wait you did..

**Entraptza:** i had tasks!!

**Sparkles:** idkk

**Entraptza:** come on at least skip for now

**Entraptza:** we have no data! not enough evidence!! 

**I am I am:** wow brown sus

Sea Hawk giggles delightedly next to Mermista.

"Don't say that!" Mermista nudges him. "You're gonna seem sus when they're  _ not _ the imposter."

"Nah, everyone suspects her love." 

But Sea Hawk backtracks a little in the chat.

**I am I am:** idk skip or brown?

**Adorable:** brown i guess??

**Crimsoncat:** brown doesn’t feel right

**Crimsoncat:** but i’ll vote off for now, narrow down our options if its wrong

**Entraptza:** guys

**bowboy:** im gonna skip

**Entraptza:** guys

**flower girl:** brown, i'm sorry!!

**scorphands:** same sorry brown :(

**SeaRa:** brown

**Entraptza:** i PROMISE it's not me

**Sparkles** : brown :(

**Entraptza:** self report maybe

**I am I am:** sorry brown 

Brown gets voted off, and Sea Hawk squeals with laughter as the crew is informed that they were not the imposter. Mermista gives a satisfied chuckle. 

“Okay, now we’re splitting up. And actually kill people, okay?”

“Fine,” Sea Hawk replies, the smile still evident in his voice. Mermista gives him a peck on the cheek and he instantly perks up. It’s like his health bar has been restored.

“We got this,” Mermista murmurs, drawing away from him. Sea Hawk nuzzles right back into her and, this time, Mermista doesn’t shake him off. 

“Don’t kill black or pink, I feel like we could pin it on either of them.”

“Ah, my genius girlfriend,” Sea Hawk muses. Mermista rolls her eyes. 

They rest against each other as they go about their fake tasks on the screen. They kill two more people - white and purple - and then sabotage the oxygen. Once it’s fixed, red reports purple’s body. 

**Crimsoncat:** where

**bowboy:** caf :((

**SeaRa:** any sus?

**bowboy:** didn’t see anything

**Adorable:** i was in admin

**Crimsoncat:** close to caf..

**Adorable:** oh shut up

**I am I am:** idk black’s got a point

**flower girl:** i was in comms

**Crimsoncat:** no but really i’m thinking pink or blue

**flower girl:** ??

**Crimsoncat:** pink accused brown

**Crimsoncat:** and it could have been a self report last time

**flower girl:** okay well it wasn’t me

**flower girl:** and now i’m thinking black

**flower girl:** accusing so much

**bowboy:** idk ur all sus but cyan and yellow

**bowboy:** blue where were you?

**SeaRa:** med

**SeaRa:** i have scan come watch

**Adorable:** ok

**I am I am:** im voting pink

**bowboy:** ok same

**flower girl** goes flying through space. She, of course, was not the imposter. 

“I’m gonna kill yellow in medical, and then you kill someone else right away.” Mermista’s eyes train intently on the screen, a grin tugging at her lips. “We’ll win.”

“Woo hoo!!” Sea Hawk cheers. “Mermista and Sea Hawk, wonder-team imposters..”

“Ready?” 

Mermista feels Sea Hawk nod. She steps off the scan (which, at this point, was taking a suspiciously long time to get started) and kills yellow. Sea Hawk kills black in security, right in front of red. 

The screen displays their victory. 

"Yes,  _ fuck  _ yes!" Mermista cries. 

Sea Hawk sits up and turns around to hug Mermista. "You did it!"

" _ We  _ did it," Mermista rolls her eyes into his shoulder, though she's smiling.

"Come on," Sea Hawk says, holding her at arm's length.

"Okay, I did it." It doesn't take much for Mermista to acknowledge that. "You were a  _ very _ trusty sidekick though."

"Being my queen Mermista's sidekick is an honour." 

"Ew, corny," Mermista says, even as she goes in for a kiss. 

"I love you."

"Love that it's winning a round of Among Us that prompts you to say that," Sea Hawk laughs. He strokes her cheek softly. 

"Oh, it's not like it's the first time."

"Well, I love you too." 

-

Later, as they cook dinner together, Sea Hawk brings up the game again.

"Wow, I know we won but it was just one Among Us game. It really stuck with you," Mermista says.

"Well, I was just thinking, the people we played with were so cool! We should've gotten their discords or something. Do you think they would have become, like, our best friends?" 

"Nah," Mermista sighs. She shoots him an amused look. "You say that about every online game group."

Sea Hawk chuckles. "Yeah, you're probably right."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
